The Chosen One
by lunaryu
Summary: Antara Tsuna dan Gokudera, mana yang akan dipilih Yamamoto? "Jangan serakah. Ada kalanya situasi memaksa kita memilih. Kalau kau tak bisa menentukan mana yang lebih penting, kau akan kehilangan keduanya…" 8059, 8027, 1827 One-shot.


**The Chosen One**

**Fandom:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn**  
>Rating:<strong> T/Pg-15**  
>Genre:<strong> Romance/Drama**  
>Chara and Pairing:<strong> Yamamoto/Gokudera + Tsuna, Hibari, Lambo**, **Hana

**Ringkasan:** _Antara Tsuna dan Gokudera, mana yang akan dipilih Yamamoto? "Jangan serakah. Ada kalanya situasi memaksa kita memilih. Kalau kau tak bisa menentukan mana yang lebih penting, kau akan kehilangan keduanya…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: KHR milik Amano Akira<strong>

**Warning:** _shounen ai, future fic, bahasa kasar, kekerasan, darah… dll_

**A/N:** Ah, ini fic lama yang dipermak supaya lebih enak dibaca. Tadinya sih cuma nongkrong di Infantrum, tapi luna rasa ada baiknya dishare di FF net juga. Kan nggak semua pembaca fic Indo jadi anggota Infantrum. Semoga bisa dinikmati ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>The Chosen One<strong>

* * *

><p>Belakangan ini, Yamamoto sering berpikir.<p>

Oke, mungkin tidak hanya berpikir, tetapi sampai kebingungan. Dia menyukai Gokudera. Tentu aja. Sebagai teman...? Sepertinya... bukan hanya itu.

Buktinya jelas... Yamamoto mulai berpikir macam-macam kalau ada waktu luang dan dia sedang sendirian. Gokudera itu kan, luar biasa cakep. Ya iya lah. Kalau tidak, dia tak berpikir 'macam-macam' tentang dia, kan?

_Tapi**—**_, jelas selalu saja ada 'tapi'-nya, dong. Yamamoto juga menyukai Tsuna. Ah, dia bisa membedakan, kok. Rasa sukanya pada Tsuna lebih mirip ke rasa sayang 'keluarga' daripada ke Gokudera. Yah, Gokudera juga 'keluarga'-nya, tetapi dia tidak pernah bisa menganggap Gokudera sebagai 'saudara.'

Saat berhadapan dengan Gokudera... rasanya Yamamoto ingin melakukan 'ini dan itu' padanya, ingin melebihkan hubungan mereka berdua, tidak hanya sebagai keluarga, tetapi lebih, lebih dari sekedar itu.

Sedangkan kalau dengan Tsuna...; Yah, bagi Yamamoto, Tsuna itu seseorang yang ingin dia lindungi bagaimanapun caranya. Lelaki yang akan dia jaga seumur hidupnya.

Baik Gokudera maupun Tsuna, keduanya sama-sama penting bagi Yamamoto. Yamamoto sangat menyayangi keduanya. Dia tak bisa memilih salah satu.

Nah, kalau Gokudera bagaimana?

Yamamoto tak perlu menanyakan hal itu pun, dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Gokudera kan, sepertinya sangat sebal pada Yamamoto. Setiap kali Yamamoto berkata sesuatu, Gokudera pasti membalas perkataannya dengan galak. Pembicaraan keduanya selalu didominasi oleh kata-kata kasar dan teriakan keras Gokudera pada Yamamoto meskipun sang pecinta baseball sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan caranya berkomunikasi. Namun, dilihat dari sudut mana pun, Gokudera kurang menyukai Yamamoto.

Yamamoto yang biasanya hanya tertawa ringan tanpa beban itu sampai sedikit depresi saat berpikir demikian. Kalau Gokudera disuruh memilih antara dia dan Tsuna, Yamamoto berani beraruh 100 juta Yen kalo Gokudera 100 % akan memilih Tsuna tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Yamamoto tengah menghela nafas panjang lagi saat tiba-tiba Hibari muncul dari belakangnya.

"Oi," panggil Hibari singkat.

Yamamoto kontan terlonjak kaget dan buru-buru menoleh ke arah Hibari. "A-apa, sih...? Kau, ya, Hibari, bikin kaget aja...," kata Yamamoto sambil mengusap dada. Dia kira jantungnya copot barusan.

"Minggir. Kau menghalangi jalan," perintah Hibari dingin seperti biasanya, sama sekali tak menggubris kondisi Yamamoto yang kurang ceria itu.

Yamamoto hanya tertawa kecil dengan sebulir keringat menetes dari belakang kepalanya. "Sori...," katanya pelan dengan wajah sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah melamun di tengah koridor markas Vongola. Ia pun segera menyingkir agar Hibari bisa lewat.

Akan tetapi, Hibari sepertinya sadar kalau suara Yamamoto terdengar lebih lemah dari biasanya. Dia hanya menatap wajah sendu Yamamoto dan tidak segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Yamamoto sampai merasa sedikit sadar diri dengan tatapan Hibari itu.

"Um... Hibari?" tanya Yamamoto kemudian dengan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya, tak mengerti mengapa Hibari mentapnya lekat-lekat begitu.

Hibari tidak segera menjawab dan membiarkan keheningan melingkupi mereka berdua selama beberapa detik. Setelah itu, barulah ia membuka mulut. "Kau tak seperti biasanya," komentar Hibari datar.

Yamamoto berkedip sekali dengan wajah heran. Dia tak menyangka dari semua orang yang ada di markas, Hibarilah yang akan sadar dengan kondisinya itu.

Ternyata... diam-diam Hibari perhatian juga dengan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

"E-eh? Kok tiba-tiba..." Yamamoto malah jadi salah tingkah dikatai seperti itu.

"Anak SD pun bisa melihat kalau ada yang tidak beres denganmu. Wajahmu kusut seperti benang pancing terbelit dan tersangkut kail," jawabnya masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Biarpun sepertinya Hibari tidak sedang bercanda, tetap saja Yamamoto tak bisa menahan tawa karena wajah datar Hibari itu malah membuat kata-katanya jadi makin kocak.

Yamamoto terpaksa menutup mulutnya dengan dua tangan supaya tidak menertawakan Hibari. Segila-gilanya Yamamoto, dia masih sayang nyawa dan membuat Hibari marah adalah hal terkahir yang ingin dia lakukan dalam hidupnya yang sudah penuh mara bahaya itu.

"Apa yang lucu, Yamamoto Takeshi?" tanya Hibari sambil menyipitkan matanya dengan tajam, nada suaranya sedikit mengancam.

Pada akhirnya, Yamamoto tak kuat menahan gelembung tawa yang akhirnya muncul ke permukaan dan dia terkekeh ringan. "Kau bisa juga melucu, Hibari," kata Yamamoto dengan ekspresi aneh, separuh senang, separuh seperti akan menangis.

Hibari makin kesal dengan itu dan kontan mencabut tonfanya untuk menghajar pemuda pecinta baseball itu karena sudah berani menertawakannya, tetapi sepertinya Yamamoto sudah siap dengan serangan dadakan tersebut sehingga ia bisa menangkap tonfa Hibari sebelum menghantam kepalanya.

"Whoah! Sa-sabar, Hibari! Aku cuma bercanda!" kata Yamamoto takut-takut sembari menahan tonfa Hibari sampai pemuda yang lebih pendek dari Yamamoto itu menendang perutnya hingga ia terjerembab ke lantai.

"Aduduh...!" Yamamoto mengerang sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit itu saat Hibari menyarungkan tonfanya kembali ke sarungnya.

Hibari pun mendengus. "Lalu, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Hibari kemudian sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Eh?" Yamamoto yang masih meringkuk di lantai itu lantas mengangkat wajahnya dengan kaget dan heran.

Barusan... Hibari bertanya tentang apa yang sedang dipikirkan Yamamoto? Atau jangan-jangan tadi dia salah dengar?

Yamamoto hanya mendongak, menatap Hibari dengan wajah skeptis. Masa' Hibari mengkhawatirkannya? Tidak mungkin, ah...

"Kalau kau memaksaku mengulang pertanyaan, kugigit kau sampai mati," ancam Hibari seraya mengangkat tonfanya sekali lagi dengan wajah serius setelah tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Yamamoto yang masih bengong saja itu.

"Wah! Tunggu! Tunggu! Sabar, Hibari...," kata Yamamoto panik dengan wajah pucat pasi. Ia buru-buru berdiri, tak peduli dengan perutnya yang masih sakit karena tendangan Hibari tadi, lalu membersihkan debu dari bajunya supaya bisa menghadapi dan menjawab pertanyaan Hibari dengan benar.

Hibari pasti hanya penasaran saja melihat wajah Yamamoto yang lesu. Biar antisosial begitu, rasa ingin tahu Hibari besar, sih.

"Um, bukan hal penting, sih... cuma masalah pribadi," jawab Yamamoto akhirnya, tersenyum salah tingkah sambil menggaruk pipi kanannya dengan jari telunjuk.

Hibari menyipitkan matanya lagi, memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yamamoto dengan tatapan penuh selidik. "Belakangan—," lalu tiba-tiba aja Hibari berkomentar lagi, mengejutkan dan memaksa Yamamoto melihat ke arah mata Hibari, "—kau melihat si kepala cumi dengan tatapan yang aneh," lanjutnya pelan.

Yamamoto kontan tersentak kaget dengan mata terbelalak.

"A—apa maksud...!" Yamamoto bermaksud membantah, tetapi keburu dipotong oleh mantan Ketua Kedisiplinan SMP Namimori itu.

"Kalau cuma untuk bermain-main, sih tidak masalah, tapi... jangan sampai jadi serius, lho," kata Hibari lagi.

Yamamoto hanya bisa memiringkan kepala dengan tampang tak paham. Apa yang sebetulnya Hibari sedang bicarakan?

"Kau punya tugas melindungi Sawada," wanti Hibari dengan expresi dingin. "Tidak boleh ada cinta di antara para 'penjaga' yang melindungi Sawada," lanjutnya tanpa melepas tatapan tajam dan seramnya dari mata Yamamoto.

"Kau ini... bicara apa?" akhirnya Yamamoto bertanya juga, kebingungan, tidak mengerti dengan maksud Hibari.

"Kau tak paham juga? Kau tak boleh mensejajarkan prioritas si kepala cumi itu sama dengan Sawada," kata Hibari lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja, Yamamoto sadar. "Apa itu artinya... aku tak boleh menyukai orang lain selain Tsuna?" tanya Yamamoto dengan tatapan serius sekarang.

"Aku tidak bilang kau tak boleh menyukai orang lain selain Sawada, tapi jangan pernah kau _sejajarkan_ prioritas antara dia dan Sawada," kata Hibari mengulang kata-katanya.

Oke, sekarang Yamamoto resmi bingung. Otaknya memang tak terlalu payah, tetapi juga tak sebrilian Gokudera, jadi dia sungguh tak paham maksud Hibari. Dia hanya bisa melihat Hibari dengan tampang penuh tanda tanya.

Hibari mendengus lagi. Jelas tergambar di wajahnya yang kesal kalu ia tengah berpikir, _Beginilah kalau bicara dengan monyet_.

"Maksudku 'mensejajarkan' prioritas itu—kau tak boleh menganggap keduanya SAMA penting," lanjut Hibari. Yamamoto sudah membuka mulut, hendak memprotes setelah mendengar itu, tetapi Hibari lebih cepat selangkah, "Jangan serakah. Kau hanya bisa merengkuh satu di antara dua dengan kedua tanganmu. Ada kalanya situasi mengharuskan kita memilih, dan kalau kau tak bisa menentukan mana yang lebih penting, Sawada atau si kepala cumi, kau akan kehilangan keduanya..."

Setelah berbicara hal yang menyulitkan itu, Hibari hanya memejamkan mata, lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda tadi, meninggalkan Yamamoto yang merasa sedikit syok, masih sedikit bingung, tetapi lebih syok pada penjelasan Hibari tadi.

Serakah? Yamamoto... serakah? Tidak boleh keduanya? Cuma bisa milih salah satu?

Kata-kata Hibari terus-terusan berputar di memori otak Yamamoto yang berkapasitas terbatas itu. Oke, tidak terlalu kecil, tetapi juga tak cukup besar untuk menerima dan mencerna kata-kata Hibari.

Di satu sisi, mungkin Hibari memang benar. Dia sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia akan melindungi Tsuna dari bahaya apapun seumur hidupnya setelah pemuda manis berambut cokelat itu menyelamatkan dia dari kematian akibat kebodohan dan kesempitan pikirannya sendiri. Dia sadar, betapa besar tanggung jawab dari sumpah yang sudah dia buat. Terlalu naif kalau dia berpikir bisa menduakan tnggung jawab itu dengan 'perasaan' yang lain.

Di sisi lain... Yamamoto tak bisa menerimanya. 'Perasaan' lain yang berkobar di hatinya itu menyita perhatian dan keinginanya untuk melindungi Gokudera. Menganggap perasaan itu hanya sebagai selingan dan permainan? Jangan becanda! Tidak mungkin bisa, kan?

_Tapi..., tapi..._ Sebelum meributkan soal serius tidaknya ia dengan Gokudera, dia bahkan tak tau perasaan Gokudera terhadapnya...

Baiklah, Gokudera hanya menganggap Yamamoto pengganggu, jadi tak ada gunanya bagi si pecinta baseball memusingkan hal itu.

"Ah... sepertinya aku benar-benar dalam masalah besar...!" Yamamoto hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu sambil meringis dengan wajah sedih dan bingung.

Harus cepat diselesaikan. Kalau memang langsung ditolak oleh Gokudera, Yamamoto bisa menyelesaikan perasaan setengah-setengah itu. Lalu semoga saja fokusnya bisa kembali sepenuhnya hanya untuk melindungi Tsuna.

Begitulah..., dengan keputusan itu, Yamamoto lantas menyatakan perasaanya pada Gokudera.

Jujur saja, wajah Gokudera ketika Yamamoto mengatakan, "Aku menyukaimu," padanya, sangat tak ternilai harganya. Tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Yang paling mendekati, mungkin kata-kata 'syok'. Namun, selain itu, dalam kilat cahaya yang dipancarkan mata hijau zamrud itu, ada suatu kecemasan.

Yamamoto bukanlah ahli dalam membaca perasaan dari raut wajah atau dari perubahan ekspresi, tetapi bahkan dia pun tahu, kalau Gokudera telah menantikan pernyataan Yamamoto itu cukup lama.

Kemudian, di tengah kemelut perasaan yang bercampur antara senang dan tegang karena kemungkinan akan diterimanya cinta itu, dilema kembali menghantui Yamamoto.

Apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya kalau dia sungguh diterima? Lalu... seandainya Tsuna dan Gokudera dalam bahaya, mana yang akan dia dahulukan?

Sepertinya, Gokudera pun sadar betul akan keraguan dan dilema di hati Yamamoto. Jadi, seperti yang diharapkan Yamamoto sebelumnya. "Jangan konyol. Sudah jelas aku tidak bisa, baseball diot." Jawaban lirih dan menyakitkan itulah yang meluncur dari bibir Gokudera.

Yamamoto sudah tahu kalau dia akan ditolak, tetapi tetap saja... rasanya sakit sekali. Sekarang, dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan para gadis yang ia tolak cintanya sebelum ini. Dia sudah coba bersikap baik, tetapi kalau membayangkan Gokudera akan terus bersikap baik juga setelah menolak dia... rasanya malah akan makin sakit.

Yamamoto hanya bisa tertawa salah tingkah dan konyol seperti biasanya sambil menggaruk kepala, tetapi wajah Gokudera terlihat benar-benar tidak enak, dan dia tak mau melihat ke arah Yamamoto. "Tidak apa-apa, kok," kata Yamamoto sambil tersenyum ramah.

Seharusnya, Yamamoto bersyukur saat Gokudera menolak cintanya. Ya, dia harus bersyukur. Dengan begitu, dia bisa memfokuskan perasaannya untuk melindungi Tsuna sekarang. Dia tak perlu lagi berpikir macam-macam tentang Gokudera. Tak usah lagi mengkhawatirkan Gokudera.

Tapi...,

_Tapi..._  
><strong><br>**"Tsuna dan Gokudera...diculik?" Betapa kagetnya Yamamoto saat mendengar berita dari Lambo yang sudah berdarah-darah dari kepala sampai kaki pulang ke markas.

"Ma-maaf... ini salahku yang tak siap. Tiba-tiba saja mereka muncul, lalu membius Tsuna. Gokudera sudah berusaha menyelamatkan Tsuna, tetapi kita diancam kalau Tsuna akan dibunuh seandainya kita tidak menurut. La-lalu Gokudera dipukul sampai pingsan dan kekuatanku sendirian tak cukup untuk mengalahkan mereka semua," kata Lambo dengan wajah sangat menyesal sambi menangis terisak-isak.

"Gawat...! Mana Hibari, Ryohei, dan Chrome sedang ada misi lagi...! Reborn mana?" tanya Yamamoto sedikit panik.

"Itulah... sepertinya misi khususnya belum selesai, dan dia tak bisa dihubungi," kata Lambo dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Sial, Lambo sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang bisa dipakai untuk menyelamatkan keduanya. "Lambo, apa mereka dibawa ke tempat yang sama?" tanya Yamamoto, berusaha mendapatkan informasi lebih banyak lagi.

"Se-sepertinya... sebelum pingsan, aku mendengar mereka mengatakan sesuatu tentang markas pantai dan gunung... Markasnya...tunggu...pelakunya...," Lambo mencoba mengingat-ingat informasi terbatas yang dia dapat sebelum pingsan, tetapi semuanya kabur karena rasa pusing akibat banyak kehilangan darah.

Yamamoto tersadar melihat kondisi Lambo yang kepayahan itu. "Sudah, kau ke dokter dulu. Aku yang akan cari info tentang 'keluarga' yang berani menantang Vongola ke bagian informasi," kata Yamamoto dengan wajah cemas.

"Ma-maaf...aku tak banyak berguna...!" kata Lambo terlihat sangat menyesal. Rasanya malu dan marah sekali karena dirinya tak begitu berguna sebagai penjaga Tsuna.

"Sudahlah, kau sudah bekerja keras, Lambo," kata Yamamoto sambil tersenyum ringan, menyembunyikan kepanikan dan kecemasannya. Lambo hanya menunduk lemas saat Yamamoto memanggil para bawahanya untuk menemani Lambo ke dokter 'keluarga' Vongola.

Lalu, dengan buru-buru Yamamoto pergi ke tempat Hana, teman Kyoko yang memiliki jaringan informasi luas sebagai pendukung untama keluarga Vongola.

"Keluarga yang punya nyali menantang Vongola?" tanya Hana sambil mengerenyitkan dahi. _Memangnya ada yang begitu?_ Pikir gadis _cool_ berambut hitam ikal itu dengan tampang tak paham. "Keluarga mana yang mau bunuh diri, mencari masalah dengan Vongola, maksudnya?" ulangnya membetulkan kosa kata Yamamoto.

"Yang mana saja lah! Pokoknya yang cukup nekat untuk menculik Tsuna dan Gokudera!" jawab Yamamoto buru-buru.

Hana menghela nafas. "Ada sih, beberapa keluarga bodoh yang masih baru dan tak mengerti sejauh apa kekuasaan dan kekuatan Vongola," kata gadis itu ringan, sepertinya tidak khawatir sama sekali dengan penculikan Tsuna dan Gokudera itu.

"Beberapa...? Ada banyak, ya...?" Yamamoto berdecak cemas.

"Kenapa secemas itu?" tanya Hana merasa aneh. "Tsuna kan, kuat. Gokudera juga tidak lemah. Kau diam saja pun, mereka akan pulang dengan selamat, kok," lanjut Hana mencoba menenangkan.

"Aku tahu mereka kuat, tapi melindungi Tsuna dalah tugas penjaganya kan?" Yamamoto berargumen. "Ck, mana saat ini Reborn sedang tak ada. Tsuna dan Gokudera sepertinya dibawa ke tempat terpisah. Semua penjaga yang lain sedang dalam misi masing-masing dan tak bisa dihubungi. Kita sedang terdesak. Antara Gokudera dan Tsuna, aku cuma bisa menyelamatkan salah satunya. Lagipula, karena Tsuna itu bos, dia harus didahulukan. Dalam situasi paling buruk, mungkin kita akan kehilangan Gokudera...," kata Yamamoto dengan wajah sedikit menderita.

Hana menatap Yamamoto dengan simpati. Bukannya dia tak tahu perasaan Yamamoto. Dia sadar Yamamoto punya perasaan istimewa pada Gokudera sudah sejak mereka SMP dulu, dan sekarang... antara Tsuna yang ingin dilindunginya dan Gokudera, orang yang disukainya, Yamamoto harus memilih.

"Keluarga Milliantz yang paling punya nyali dan SDM yang cukup untuk menantang Vongola," tiba-tiba Hana bicara, membuat perhatian Yamamoto teralih lagi kepadanya. "Markas utama mereka ada dua. Di dekat laut, di samping pelabuhan dan di kaki gunung yang arahnya 180 derajad dari markas di laut," lanjutnya dengan wajah serius.

"Ternyata memang tempat yang saling berlawanan arah—! Cih, gimana mereka bisa tahu kalau hari ini markas sedang kosong dan cuma ada aku—?" desah Yamamoto kesal. "Pokoknya, aku mau menyusun strategi dulu. Thanks, Hana!" kata Yamamoto melambai sambil buru-buru beranjak dari tempat Hana.

Hana menghela nafas. Sebegitu paniknya Yamamoto sampai-sampai dia lupa menanyakan jumlah orang yang ada di markas musuh. Hana menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Lalu ia menelpon ke markas Vongola untuk memberikan informasi lanjut tentang jumlah orang dan estimasi kekuatan yang dibutuhkan untuk menyerbu markas musuh.

Sesampainya lagi di markas, para bawahan Yamamoto langsung menginformasikan kalau para penculik yang notabene memang dari Keluarga Milliantz mengancam akan membunuh Tsuna kalau markas Vongola tak menyerah baik-baik. Pertama, mereka akan mengirim mayat Gokudera kalau markas Vongola melakukan gerakan mencurigakan. Yamamoto tak bisa meminta bantuan dari 'keluarga' aliansi Vongola karena ancaman itu.

Yamamoto terdesak! Satu-satunya jalan sekarang adalah menghubungi Varia, tetapi ia ragu apa Xanxus mau turun tangan. Ingat saja hubungan Vongola generasi X dengan mereka kan sangat buruk. Lagipula ia masih belum tahu apa mereka sudah tobat dan bisa dipercaya sekarang. Risikonya terlalu berat.

Akhirnya Yamamoto memutuskan untuk bergerak sendiri. Pertama dia akan menyelamatkan Tsuna, lalu kalau masih sempat... tidak! Dia harus sempat untuk menyelamatkan Gokudera juga!

Namun, itu semua hanya jadi mimpi saat datang lagi peringatan kedua dari si penculik. Kalau Yamamoto pergi ke salah satu sandera, sandera yang lain akan langsung dibunuh. Si pelaku bahkan mengirim video yang berisi gambar Tsuna dan Gokudera yang keduanya diikat dan ditutup matanya.

Seperti yang ia duga, Gokudera sudah teriak-teriak ke Yamamoto, "Jangan pedulikan aku dan ancaman mereka! Cepat selamatkan _Juudaime_!"

Lalu dia langsung dipukul oleh penculiknya yang berpakaian serba hitam serta berkacamata hitam.

Kalau Tsuna... dia...

"Yamamoto... yang penting dari 'keluarga' kita bukan 'kepala' tapi 'kaki'. Karena kepala itu kuat... kau tak perlu ragu untuk menyelamatkan Gokudera," katanya sambil tersenyum, biarpun buntutnya dia dihajar juga oleh penculiknya, Tsuna tak berhenti bicara. "Aku kuat, lho. Lagipula, kau tidak sendirian. Percayalah padaku, Yamamoto. Kewajiban bos adalah melindungi bawahannya. Ini perintah, selamatkan Gokudera," lanjut Tsuna lagi.

Yamamoto hanya bisa memandang Tsuna dengan pandangan kagum. Dia hampir lupa... Tsuna... sudah menyelamatkannya beberapa kali, tak hanya sekali. Dia hampir lupa kalau Tsuna lebih kuat dari dia. Sekarang Yamamoto tak ragu lagi.

Masa bodoh kalau nanti Gokudera mengomel dan mencaci maki dia. Ini perintah Tsuna. Dia tak bisa protes kalau mendengar itu.

Lalu, tanpa pikir panjang, Yamamoto menyerbu markas kelompok musuh yang ada di dekat laut. Seperti yang ia duga, Gokudera kontan berteriak dan menjerit marah, membodoh-bodohkan Yamamoto dengan sangat murka... atau malu?

Tidak jelas, yang jelas wajah Gokudera merah padam, dan selain terlihat malu dan marah, dia juga terlihat seperti akan menangis saja.

"Kau membuatku terlihat konyol! Baseball Idiot!" teriak Gokudera dengan wajah yang sangat kompleks.

Yamamoto mendengus. "Ini perintah Tsuna, dan perintah bos itu absolut, jadi kau tak bisa protes dan menyalahkan aku dalam hal ini," katanya ringan. "Lagipula... Tsuna pasti akan menangis kalo terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Makanya... aku tak mau membuat dia menangis," Yamamoto meringis ceria sekarang, membuat Gokudera memerah melihat wajahnya.

"Toh, Tsuna itu kuat. Kita sering lupa akibat sifatnya yang kadang terlalu lembek dan baik hati itu. Dia itu kan bos mafia dan jauh-jauh lebih kuat dibanding aku atau kau, dan selama ini... daripada kita yang melindungi dia... dialah yang melindungi kita, ya kan?"

Gokudera tak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk membalas argumen itu. Iya juga, dia lupa. Tsuna lebih kuat dari mereka. Mereka bisa melindungi Tsuna bukan karena Tsuna lemah, tetapi sebaliknya. Tsuna menyalurkan kekuatannya pada mereka, supaya mereka memiliki tempat dan dapat hidup bersamanya untuk membantunya, menemaninya, dan menyertainya dalam menggunakan kekuatannya yang luar biasa itu.

"Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja, Gokudera," kata Yamamoto sambil memeluk tubuh Gokudera, dan anehnya, si rambut perak itu tak lagi memprotes, menepis tanganya atau mendorongnya untuk menjauh.

Di waktu yang bersamaan, Tsuna berhasil melumpuhkan markas musuh yang satu lagi dengan api wasiatnya. Dia lupa membagi informasi kalau dia sudah bisa memakai api wasiat tanpa harus ditembak dulu oleh peluru khusus Reborn atau menelan pil khusus Basil. Apalagi, ternyata Moretti—si spesialis terbunuh- ada di sana, tengah menjadi mata-mata untuk ayahnya.

"Ya ampun... mereka lemah nian, ya?" komentar Moretti dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Tsuna tertawa salah tingkah. "Yah, aku, Gokudera, dan Lambo cuma lengah saat diserang," kata Tsuna tanpa nada sombong di dalamnya, malah dia merasa tolol karena kelengahanya itu.

Hari itu semua berakhir dengan baik. Lambo dan Gokudera menangis lega saat Tsuna pulang dengan senyum di wajahnya. Mereka sangat menyesal dan meminta maaf karena lalai dalam menjaga bos tersayang mereka.

Tsuna kontan tersenyum manis dan meminta mereka untuk melupakan saja kejadian itu. Malu-maluin juga, sih. Reborn akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal kalau dia pulang nanti dan mendengar laporan konyol itu. Bos Vongola berhasil dengan sukses diculik akibat kelengahannya sendiri.

Tsuna sedikit merinding juga dengan apa yang akan Reborn lakukan kalau dia tahu nanti. Pasti Tsuna akan dihukum habis-habisan oleh tutornya yang bukan manusia itu.

Yang jelas, Tsuna memberikan pelukan besar untuk Yamamoto yang sudah mau menuruti keegoisannya untuk mendahulukan Gokudera. Tsuna tahu kalau Gokudera itu cenderung suka mengorbankan diri sendiri dan menganggap nyawanya kurang berharga. Karena itulah Tsuna ingin Gokudera paham kalau ada orang seperti Yamamoto yang menganggap Gokudera sangat penting, bahkan sama pentingnya dengan Tsuna.

Tsuna juga memahami perasaan Yamamoto yang memikirkan Gokudera dengan cara yang spesial. Tsuna hanya ingin sahabat-sahabat terdekatnya bahagia.

"Tak perlu ragu, Yamamoto," kata Tsuna saat Yamamoto membantu pemuda manis itu mandi. "Kau sudah sadar kalau aku tak terlalu membutuhkan perlindungan itu," katanya lagi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak bisa begitu," balas Yamamoto sambil tersenyum juga. "Karena melindungimu itu sumpahku pada diri sendiri," lanjutnya dengan yakin.

"Kau itu keras kepala juga," kata Tsuna dengan salah tingkah.

"Tapi, kalau nanti terjadi hal yang sama seperti ini (_kuharap sih tidak lagi_)..., aku tak akan ragu untuk lari ke tempatnya meskipun tanpa perintah Tsuna," kata Yamamoto menambahkan. "Aku tak akan ragu lagi memilih dia karena aku percaya Tsuna akan baik-baik saja," lanjutnya dengan tatapan lembut.

Senyum di wajah Tsuna melebar mendengarnya. Lalu, ia mengusap-usap kepala Yamamoto dengan sayang. "Janji, ya, Yamamoto," katanya senang.

"Janji," jawab Yamamoto dengan wajah yakin yang bahagia.

Kemudian, sekali lagi, kali ini tanpa keraguan dalam tatapan Yamamoto, kembali ia ungkapkan perasaannya pada Gokudera yang masih duduk di tempat tidur ruang perawatan.

Sialnya, Yamamoto memilih waktu yang salah saat dia bilang, "Aku masih menyukaimu," pada Gokudera. Pemuda keturunan Italia itu sedang mengupas apel di tempat tidur, terang saja Gokudera tersentak dan jarinya pun teriris karena dia kehilangan kontrol tangannya.

"Aduh!" erangnya terkejut. Buru-buru dia memandang Yamamoto dengan wajah merah padam saking kaget dan malunya. "Bi-bicara apa, kau! Di saat seperti ini—!" kata Gokudera dengan nada panik sambil mengulum jari telunjuknya yang berdarah.

"Aku serius. Dari dulu sampai sekarang... perasaanku padamu tak pernah berubah," kata Yamamoto dengan tatapan serius yang sedikit bahaya, membuat jantung Gokudera berdebar lebih kencang dan membuatnya ingin kabur.

"K-kan, aku sudah bilang kalau itu hal konyol dan aku tidak bisa, baseball idiot!" seru Gokudera sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapan Yamamoto yang sepertinya benar-benar mengganggu perasaannya.

"Kali ini... aku tak akan ragu," kata Yamamoto lagi. "Aku tak akan menduakan 'perasaan'-ku dengan sumpahku. Gokudera lebih penting dari sumpah itu," katanya dengan yakin.

Gokudera tak bisa megutarakan balasan apapun mendengarnya, lidahnya serasa kelu saat dia melihat keyakinan itu di mata Yamamoto.

"Dulu... kau melihat aku ragu-ragu, makanya kau menolak perasaanku, kan?" tanya Yamamoto.

"S-sok pe-de! Aku benci kau, tahu!" kata Gokudera mengelak masih dengan wajah merah padam. Ekspresinya terlihat kesusahan, campur aduk antara malu, marah, dan mungkin juga sedikit senang.

Yamamoto tertawa ringan melihatnya. "Wajahmu tak bisa bohong, Gokudera. Tadinya aku kira kau memang tak suka padaku, tapi saat aku bilang suka, wajahmu jadi aneh sekali, sih! Jadinya ketahuan kalau kau bohong!" seru Yamamoto geli sendiri.

"Cerewet! Jangan tertawa, dasar maniak-baseball!" teriak Gokudera dengan wajah merah padam saking malu dan kesalnya. Dia sampai melempar bantal ke muka Yamamoto karena si pecinta baseball tak berhenti juga menggodanya.

Dengan cekatan, Yamamoto menangkap bantal tersebut, lalu cekikikan beberapa saat lagi sampai dia puas.

"Kuberi tahu, ya. Kalau terjadi keadaan bahaya yang mengharuskan aku memilih antara kau dan Juudaime, aku akan tetap memilih pergi duluan ke Juudaime, mengerti?" kata Gokudera tegas sambil membuang muka.

"Paham, kok. Paham," kata Yamamoto sambil tersenyum kecil, sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan jawaban sok dingin itu. Bukankah itu artinya Gokudera percaya kalau Yamamoto bisa menjaga diri sendiri dengan baik?

Lalu, Yamamotopun menatap wajah dan mata indah Gokudera dengan pandangan dan senyum lembut. Wajah Gokudera makin memerah saat ia sadar bahwa ia masih diperhatikan. Kelembutan dan ketulusan di mata onyx Yamamoto itu serasa menghipnotisnya dan Gokudera kontan membeku saat Yamamoto menyentuh tanganya.

"Aku sayang kamu, Gokudera," katanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Gokudera secara perlahan.

Gokudera tak bisa bergerak, terperangkap dalam tatapan Yamamoto. Jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat dan kuatnya sampai dia serasa bisa mendengar suara peredaran darahnya yang terpacu, menderu-deru di telinganya ketika Yamamoto menatap bibirnya.

Tunggu! Dia tak bermaksud mencium Gokudera, kan? Bagaimana kalau ada yang masuk?

Kepala Gokudera mulai berteriak panik, alarm tanda bahaya pun berkoardaam batinnya!

"Tu-tunggu, Yamamo—!"

Namun, Gokudera tak sempat protes pada akhirnya karena ciuman panas dari Yamamoto telah menyerbu bibirnya dualuan. Tak disangka, Yamamoto sungguh ahli dalam hal itu. Kepala Gokudera sampai pusing merasakan kehangatan sentuhan bibir Yamamoto yang bergerak di bibirnya, begitu liar dan memabukkan hingga otak brilian Gokudera pun tak lagi mampu berpikir dengan rasional.

Biarpun pada akhirnya mereka berhenti di situ saja dengan nafas terengah-engah dan memburu, Yamamoto tidak berniat membiarkan Gokudera melarikan diri. sekarang Gokudera sedang terluka, jadi Yamamoto tak bisa memaksanya. Namun, Yamamoto yakin, kok. Gokudera tak akan kabur kalo saatnya tiba nanti. Lagipula, Gokudera kan, tidak suka kalah.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Hibari menerima hadiah sebuket bunga mawar putih, tanda terima kasih dari Yamamoto yang terlihat lebih ceria dari dia yang biasanya.

Hibari hanya bisa menatap buket itu di tengah keheningan sebelum ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat keantikan Yamamoto. Namun, diam-diam Hibari tersenyum kecil.

"Sekarang Sawada hanya untuk aku, kan?" gumamnya ringan sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan...

**The End of The Chosen One  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ahaha, jadi juga Yama/Goku yang ini... bagaimana menurut kalian? Apa sudah oke? Umm... sepertinya ada yang terlalu dipaksakan..., tapi tak jelas di bagian mananya... Apalagi bagian Yamamoto kebanyakan... harusnya ada bagian Gokuderanya juga... *sighs* Sudahlah. Sekali-kali pengen bikin Yamamoto-centric, sih... Trus... ternyata di balik kata-kata Hibari yang kedengeranya bijak... ada udang di balik batu, tuh! *giggles* Nah, sekarang giliran review~! XD Komentar, saran, kritik, semuanya diterima... hehe ^_^


End file.
